


Immersion

by ximeria



Series: Immersion-verse [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Humor, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: In which Erik finds his life and freelance job hi-jacked by the Xaviers and Logan (though it's mostly Logan's fault - it always is).





	Immersion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/gifts).



"You never once stopped to think that I might need to know of this new situation?"

Erik leaned back against the wall - letting both Logan and Raven take the blame. Strictly speaking it was their fault, not his. They were the ones who had felt Xavier shouldn't have to know that they'd taken on an extra bit of security due to new threats.

Or that said extra security (Erik), had wrapped three idiots in chains (literally) and apparently been a bit distracting to his temporary client (Charles Xavier).

"Don't think I'm not holding you accountable, Mr. Lehnsherr," Xavier told him, voice icier than that of the man's manager, Emma Frost, with whom Erik had thankfully only had one meeting so far. "You injured two of those men who are now in the hospital."

"They were members of the Friends of Humanity, Chuck," Logan tried

Erik ignored their discussion. Logan had cashed in a favour and Erik had agreed to help him. He wasn't entirely sure what he'd expected from the job, considering that he normally took on high end bodyguard jobs and not normally a DJ - or as it was in this case, a psychic DJ - not that he'd even known such a term had existed before a few days ago.

DJ X, apparently quite the celebrity, quite the celebrated artist, and Erik could get behind anyone who incorporated their mutant gift so freely. Not to mention, he'd like to stand behind someone with such a magnificent ass, one he shouldn't be admiring too closely, because, hello, work, client, time and place; this not it?

Didn't change the fact that DJ X was easy on the eyes, even more so up close, drenched in sweat with his t-shirt clinging almost transparent to his chest. The lights on the stage and the constant moving at the turntables… well, the man was fit.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Lehnsherr, I do not need a running commentary on my physical assets," Xavier said acidly.

Erik shrugged when both Raven and Logan turned to shoot him identical scathing looks.

"You're no better," Xavier told the two, who instantly straighten up and took their scolding as it was given. "I spent the better part of the gig trying to ignore Lehnsherr's mind as well as the sudden pain from the men who ended up in hospital."

"They deserved it, Chuck," Logan said. He shut up instantly when Xavier levelled him with an epic glare.

A glare that didn't exactly turn off Erik's interest. Survival instinct? Erik had one, just not when it came to men who were mutants, self assured and so damned pretty to look at.

"Damn it, Lehnsherr! What did I just say?" Xavier asked.

"To stop fetischising you?" Erik paraphrased. He was hellishly amused. More than he'd expected to be when he'd first agreed to take the job.

"That's more or less it," Xavier replied. "I'd thank you for that."

Erik shrugged. _'Then don't let your mind wander - you're bound to have learned by now that doing so will net you nothing but things you don't want to hear.'_ Erik projected at him.

Xavier made a noise that Erik had no idea how to describe, but a moment later they were all three of them thrown out of the man's dressing room.

"I think that went rather well," Raven said, in her poshest impersonation of Xavier.

Logan snorted and popped his unlit cigar into his mouth.

"Well, I think my job's done, then," Erik agreed. Almost a little sad that that was the case. He hadn't been this intrigued in a while.

\---

The email the next day was a bit of a surprise.

_Mr. Lehnsherr,  
I feel I owe you an apology, as I am well aware that my sister and Logan acted with my best interest at heart. Yet, as my work necessitates me casting my mind over a crowd during a gig, your ability to shield stuck out like a sore thumb. Had Logan and Raven seen it fit to inform me beforehand, I could have acquainted myself with the shape and feel of your mind and thus have ignored it._

How formal, Erik thought, before laughing out loud. He spent the morning going to and from the email, not entirely sure about his answer. If he was even giving one.

The text from Logan came a couple of hours later. _'Could you answer him, he's pining.'_

Erik just stared at it. Then texted back 'bullshit'.

_'U answer me but not him? He'll be <3 broken'._

Erik stared at this message even longer. Now, he hadn't spoken much to Raven, but he had a feeling this was more her style than Logan's. 'Did you hijack Logan's phone?' he texted back.

There were no further text messages, but a moment later, the phone rang and Erik sighed when he saw the call ID.

 _"For your information, I just borrowed it,"_ Raven told him.

"You, lady, have guts," Erik said, unsure how to feel that he'd barely spent any time with these two siblings, yet they'd both made an impression.

 _"I'd say he's all bark and no bite,"_ Raven replied.

"Hah, you must be the most charming person on earth," Erik interrupted, "because I'm pretty sure his bite is a lot worse than his bark."

Raven's laughter rang through the phone. _"Yeah, I can charm my way out of most situations, even the ones involving Logan. But then again, I'm only the world's 2nd most charming person."_

Erik waved his hand and switched his kettle on, deciding a cup of coffee would be a good idea if he was stuck on the phone for a while. Or at least until Logan realized Raven had run off with it.

 _"My brother's much more charming,"_ Raven said shrewdly.

"You're not being subtle," Erik replied, pouring instant into his cup after putting the phone on speaker and putting it down on the table.

_"Hey, I'd like to hook my brother up with someone who can actually keep him safe."_

Erik poured the water down over the coffee, chewing on a thought for a moment. Xavier was in everyone's heads during a gig. That would be thousands of people - and he seemed more energized than tired after a gig. "I somehow get the feeling that he's strong enough to hold his own," Erik finally replied.

 _"Yes and no,"_ Raven admitted. _"But during his gigs he's so open to everyone and so focused on the crowd, that he becomes an easy target."_

And the FoH had already shown an interest. Erik wasn't stupid enough to think it was the last attempt of theirs.

 _"And I meant in when I texted you that he's pining. He's been talking about you almost constantly after the other night. Apparently,"_ Raven paused before continuing, a distinct British lilt to her words: _"His mind lights up like the most magnificent light show, Raven. He's intriguing, Raven. Did you see his legs, Raven, his waist."_ Raven stopped then sniggered. _"Okay, the last of it was my comment, but he didn't argue with me. You're very much his type."_

"What, tall dark and dangerous?" Erik was a little confused. Sure, Xavier was attractive, but Erik hadn't thought he'd made that much of an impression. And if he'd made one, it would have been negative considering how annoyed Xavier had been with him.

 _"Well, the tall and dark part, sure,"_ Raven agreed, "and while you might be dangerous, Charles, if not for his damned ethics, could probably control the world if he felt like it."

Which Erik hoped not. Maybe he should check the guy out. Threat assessment, of course. Never a bad idea to be prepared, after all.

 _"So… Are you going to answer him?"_ Raven asked.

Erik just hung up.

\---

4 AM. Erik glanced at his watch as he waited for Xavier to bring their coffees over. Their second round, really. Not that Erik was complaining. He'd found it oddly comforting that instead of suggesting some fancy ass restaurant for dinner and drinks, Xavier, or rather, Charles as Erik felt more at ease calling him by now, had suggested a greasy diner well past midnight.

It seemed that Erik had managed to find another functioning insomniac - or at least someone whose inner clock ran on a different timezone than most other people.

A plate with apple pie landed in front of him - along with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Fresh from the bored people at the till," Charles said with a wink.

"Nah," Erik said, taking a sip of the coffee. Freshly brewed as well. "You seem to have that effect on people - they find you charming and keep giving you the good stuff."

"Is that so?" Charles asked cheekily, slipping into his own seat across from Erik. "Does that include you, Erik?"

"I know you're not sweet and innocent," Erik replied, though he carefully did not answer that question. He'd spent only a few hours in this man's company and already he was pretty sure he'd be willing to do his job for him for free.

It didn't hurt that Charles was more active in mutant rights than Erik had first thought. Not just donations, but doing particular events and venues to promote his view that everyone should be able to get along. Mutants and humans. This had been the reason why they'd spent more than an hour arguing whether or not this was naive bull-shit or something to work towards.

They'd agreed to disagree, eventually and Erik had to admit that watching Charles argue passionately like that until his eyes shone and his lovely lips were red from him licking them in between arguments. Well, Erik was maybe, just maybe, a little smitten.

It was possible that Charles was licking his lips on purpose, though, because as the night carried on into morning, Charles' voice became more and more intimate, his choice of words more personal and his body language more inviting.

Maybe it was just Erik reading this into it, but he was fairly sure that Charles was flirting quite heavily with him. Erik wasn't sure, mostly because people would rarely do this once he'd aired his views - a lot of people finding him more than a little intimidating and his attitude a little off-putting.

It wasn't that Erik wasn't interested - but he'd read the rags about Charles and they'd all unanimously called Charles rather open with his affections - short of calling him a slut, really. Erik didn't fancy becoming another notch in his bedpost.

Charles smiled around the spoonful of apple pie. The heat of his mouth around the metal made Erik force himself to ignore it. He wasn't getting a boner in the middle of a diner at 4 AM.

"You're projecting, Erik," Charles told him. "I have a reputation for new date at every event I go to - mostly I do this because I don't have time for people and relationships and because most people are too high maintenance."

"High maintenance?" Erik wondered what kind of people Charles had been dating. Not that Erik was one to talk, the most action he saw was his right hand or the occasional one-night-stand.

"They want more attention from me than I can give - I'm often busy with travelling and concerts." Charles paused and shot him a challenging look. "There's also the kind of people who just want to know what kind of sex you can have with a telepath - and I hate those. To me sex is a two-way thing - I am not in it to do all the work."

Erik huffed out a small laugh. He was both surprised yet not. There were people out there, mutants as well as humans, who fetisished mutant powers. He had to admit the first thing he'd thought about when attracted to Charles on their first meeting had been the focus on the eyes and the ass - not to mention the mouth. But then again, Erik needed to be attracted to the whole package to actually make go for it. "What do you say to that kind of interest?"

"I normally end the night with them as soon as I can, and send them on their way - tell them it's a nice night but we're not having sex." Charles shrugged.

"So, are _we_ having sex?" Erik asked, before he could stop himself. "I'm just asking because Logan still wants me as security at your concerts but I'm not sure how you feel about a working relationship if we end up in bed together."

Charles' eyes widened a little and he coughed, obviously taken a little by surprise. "I much hope we are," he replied when he could breathe normally again. "However, I'm with you on the working relationship - even if _I_ didn't hire you."

"You need the extra help, and Logan said that you'd need someone whose mind was naturally resistant to your telepathy."

"Logan says a lot of shite," Charles muttered. "Even if hiring you wasn't the worst decision he's ever made - if for other reasons." The latter was added with a wink. "And there is a problem with you using your gift during the gig - it grabs my attention every time you do."

"What do you mean?" Erik asked curiously.

Charles laughed. "Whenever you use your gift, your mind lights up like a beacon. I couldn't ignore it. Every time you used it to wrap your opponent in metal, you drew my attention."

"I'm sorry about that," Erik said - and he found he meant it. He knew about focusing on one's tasks and he'd be annoyed with being interrupted as well.

"Logan is right about some things, though," Charles agreed, taking a sip of his own coffee. "Just don't tell him I said so. But I do probably need more security at the concerts - especially if the FoH try again - I want my audience to be safe."

"I think I'd be more focused on keeping you safe," Erik admitted.

Charles shook his head. "The audience comes first - I don't want any collateral damage."

"I took them out, didn't I?" Erik asked lazily.

"Yes, but maybe a little less violence next time." Charles reached out and ran a hand down over Erik's - sending a shiver down his back. "I know you can do it if you try." He looked up, eyes boring into Erik's. "You're very skilled."

Erik swallowed hard. "If you think we can have a working relationship as well as a more… personal one?"

"I do. There is one question on my mind, though," Charles said quietly. "Because I do wonder if that mind of yours lights up any differently in private."

Erik cracked his neck and stood. "We're leaving."

Charles just laughed and let himself be pulled from his seat, barely managing to drop tip and payment on the table before Erik dragged him out the door.

They didn't get any further than Erik's couch - which he considered pretty fucking well done, when he took into account that Charles kept touching him on their way home, and the only reason they'd made it inside the apartment before Charles managed to get his hand inside Erik's pants, was thanks to Erik's gift. If he'd had to deal with a key for his lock, his neighbours might've gotten quite an eyeful.

As it were, Charles was halfway out of his pants and shirt by the time Erik pushed him down on the couch. Actually, Charles had Erik halfway out of his clothes as well. Which was good because it saved Erik time. Time he put to good use trying to get Charles' breathy moans to grow into something more, something louder.

Charles hooked one leg over Erik's hip and arched up, hands everywhere. His pants were hanging off one leg, his hands on Erik's ass and his cock was hard and heavy against Erik's.

"This is not going to last long," Erik muttered against Charles' mouth.

"Second round, bedroom, supplies," Charles gasped before going back to trying to devouring Erik alive.

"That's a plan," Erik growled after breaking the kiss, mouthing his way down Charles' chin to his neck, leaving bitemarks as he went.

"Ah!" Charles arched and suddenly Erik's mind flooded with the added input. _"Hope you don't mind."_

Erik didn't even manage to reply, coming hard, panting against Charles' neck. "Sorry, meant to last a little longer."

"My bad," Charles replied, a moment later shuddering underneath Erik as he found his own release. "I was trying not to share the whole mental load with you."

"Why?" Erik asked, shifting to take some of the weight off Charles. "I liked it."

"Remember when I said people wanted to know what sex with a telepath was like?" Charles said drily.

"There's a difference between feeling used," Erik muttered, licking at a stray droplet of sweat on Charles' shoulder. "And holding yourself back during sex - you're supposed to enjoy it too, you know. Or you're doing it wrong."

Charles drew in a deep breath. His voice may have shook a bit. "I won't hold back with you then."

"If you were able to, I'd start questioning my skills in bed," Erik replied with a laugh.

Charles was quiet for a moment. "Want to move to the bed?"

"In a bit," Erik agreed. "In a bit."

**Author's Note:**

> The request was for  
> "Cherik: A love story that happens in the movie or music world. One is a musician or singer or actor, the other is a director, or bodyguard or a composer or a writer. Add a naughty and perverse producer (or music label director or impresario) and maybe a woman with a strong temperament (Emma, Raven, Moira or maybe Natasha). Bonus point for a protectiveErik and a lovelyCharles and Logan doing Logan's stuff! Smut, sexy and romantic scenes = very much appreciated, evil villain with evil intentions very much appreciated too. And a happy ending!!!! And above all, have fun and joy when doing it!"
> 
> I wish I'd been more than pinch hitter because that prompt deserves at least 20K of psychic music performance, snark and epic sex.
> 
> To the lovely Mikanskey: You give us such lovely artwork - I hope you enjoy this and that your holiday season be merry and full of fun :)


End file.
